


Among Photos, Pets, and Perfection

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Michael is Luke's brother, Michael's a prick, he's a massive dick, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Luke wants is a photo to enter in a competition. He didn't expect a curly haired boy to distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Making out

“No come baaaack!” Luke cried, camera banging against his chest with every step he took toward the bunny that was hopping away from him. He was almost out of breath, but he wasn’t calling it quits just yet. That bunny was his ticket to winning the nature expo photo competition and he _needed_ that win.

 

“Please come back Harey.” Luke cried, beginning to slow down from exhaustion. The bunny stopped for two seconds, twitched its nose and then hopped abruptly to the left, Luke following right after, but he lost his footing and went rolling down a grassy hill and straight into a small pond. “Shit!” He cried, landing bum first into the water.

 

Instantly, he was in a panic, seeing as his camera was completely submerged. Defeated, Luke didn’t even bother trying to get out of the pond. He saw a fish flop out of the water and do a bit of a flip move. He sourly flicked his now useless camera and sighed, deciding to enjoy the cool water on the hot day. “Stupid bunny.” He mumbled after a minute.

  
“Hey man, how’s the water?” A voice asked, amused. Luke chanced a look up, squinting through the sunlight to see a guy, maybe a bit older than Luke himself. Luke smiled small and shrugged, taking note that the guy had curly hair. That wasn’t something you saw every day on a guy.  
  
“It’s dream shattering.” Luke replied sarcastically, smiling wider when the lame joke made the guy laugh.  
  
“Want some help blondie?” He offered, stepping down. Seeing that it would be rude to protest at this point, Luke nodded and accepted the hand the stranger offered.  
  
“Oh shoot, your camera didn’t get wet, did it?” The curly haired guy asked, noticing the tech hanging off Luke’s neck. Just to humor him, Luke tilted his camera to the side so that a gush of water poured out, answering the question effectively.  
  
“That sucks. Sorry bro.” the guy said sympathetically. Luke gave jazz hands and shook a bit to rid his hair of water.  
  
“No worries man. I have warranty on it for this purpose. Believe it or not, that’s not the first time collateral disgraced my beautiful camera.” Luke sighed, taking the ruined thing off of his neck. It only added unnecessary weight at this point.

  
“Really? Do you just randomly like to plank across park wildlife then?” The guy laughed.  
  
“Not particularly. I was just trying to get a picture of my-well not really mine, but this bunny I’ve been tracking for a while that I named Harey. It’s brown with white spots and it’s got this horrid scar on its left eye.” Luke explained, indulging the man with small talk.  
  
“I’m hoping you didn’t have anything to do with that scar.” The guy says half-jokingly. Anyone could see he was mildly concerned that Luke might have.

  
“God no. I love bunnies. But I need a nice picture of it for this contest I’m entering. I mean, a picture of Harey, the bunny with a scar? That photo would speak for itself.” Luke gushed, seeming really passionate about the photo.

 

“Well you know what they say. A picture’s worth a thousand words. So anyways, Harry as in Harry Potter?” The guy asked, seemingly interested.

  
“No no. It’s actually…it’s pretty lame really. Harey as in the animal, hare.” Luke explained sheepishly.

 

“That’s actually kind of funny. Ya know, in a dorky kinda way.” The guy offered, giving a sincere smile. Luke returned it.

  
“Well enough about the bunny’s name. I’m Luke.” The blonde introduced, offering the other boy his hand.

  
“Ashton.” He replied, shaking Luke’s hand.

  
“So what were _you_ doing near the isolated pond?” Luke asked.

  
“Well, I _was_ looking for inspiration. See, I’m a song writer and I thought nature would be inspiring. So far it’s been a bitch. I mean look at you, you were sitting in a dinky pond as a result of a bunny.” Ashton chuckled, making Luke roll his eyes playfully.

  
“His name’s Harey.” Luke corrected petulantly, but his smile gave away that he was only messing around.

 

“Of course. Harey. I can’t believe you couldn’t get a photo of a bunny, let alone make it throw you into a pond.” Ashton snickered, making Luke raise an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you mocking me?” Luke asked in faux disbelief.

  
“C’mon Luke. How hard can it be to snap a picture of a cute little bunny?” Ashton asked, ceasing laughter.  
  
“I don’t like the way you said cute.” Luke huffs, crossing his arms. “And photography is much harder than it seems curly fry.” Luke retorted.

 

“Oh right. You might drench your camera in water.” Ashton teased, enjoying the banter.

  
“Oh okay wise guy. You and me tomorrow. Here at the park. I’ll use my warranty to get a new camera and then you’ll show me how you can get an A+ picture of Harey. What do you say?” Luke asked, hands on his hips. This day just got a lot more interesting.

  
“I say this sounds a bit like a bet mate. And I’m all in. When I get that picture of Harey, you’ll owe me a burger.” Ashton says, challenging fire in his eyes. Luke smiles at how ‘serious’ the conversation came to be and mulled it over.  
  
“Deal. And when you _don’t_ get a competition worthy snapshot, you’ll be serving me a five star meal that you’ll have to cook yourself.” Luke wagers back, same fire igniting his blue eyes.

 

“You don’t even know if I’m a good cook. You could be setting yourself up here.” Ashton laughed.

  
“I’ll give you step by step instructions. If you can handle those.” Luke teased, making Ashton grin.  
  
“You’re on Luke.” Ashton spoke, holding his hand out and so the two boys shook once more before parting ways, looking forward to tomorrow.

 

-

 

“Are you sure there’s no way the photos I took before it fell in the pond can be recovered?” Luke asked, eyes tired and will slowly fading.  
  
“We’re sorry sir, but there’s nothing we can do.” The cashier said sympathetically, her face truly looking sorry.

  
“I guess it’s okay. I’ll just take the camera and an extra memory card them.” Luke sighed, pulling his wallet out.  
  
“Okay so your warranty covered the full cost of the camera and the memory card is 8.99$.” She said with a smile, handing him the bags as he handed her his card.  
  
“Here’s your receipt, have a great day.” She beamed as Luke waved halfheartedly in response. The blonde walked all the way back to the park where he was to meet Ashton for their little bet and settled into a bench for the time being. Then he carefully took his new camera out and secured the strap onto it before hanging loosely around his neck.

 

“Looks like you got the camera.” A voice called, and Luke looked up to see Ashton jogging up the hill to where he was. His curly hair was slightly sweaty and clung to the boy’s forehead.

 

“I did. And it’s ready to be fired up and see your stellar photography skills.” Luke joked, getting up.  
  
“I can already hear that burger sizzling on the grill.” Ashton said, eyes getting a faraway look in them.

 

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get less cocky and more clickey.” Luke said, rolling his eyes and handing Ashton the camera.  
  
“Alright then, show me where Harey is.” Ashton commands, following Luke across the hill and near some meadow-y area.  
  
“I’ve never been in this part of the park before. It’s all jogging trails and ponds for me.” Ashton comments as he admires the flowers and dragonflies littering the meadow.  
  
“Yeah, I found this place on accident on one of my Harey chases.” Luke laughs, remembering how wiped out he got from the small bunny’s games.  
  
“Look, there he is!” Luke shouts suddenly, pointing to the legendary bunny. Ashton saw that true to Luke’s word, Harey had a nasty scar on his left eye. The curly haired boy found himself wondering how it got there.  
  
“Quick Ashton! Before he starts hopping away like the devil he is.” Luke encourages, giggling when Ashton immediately began chasing after it.  

 

“You gotta be quicker than that.” Luke called, chasing after Ashton who was hot on Harey’s trail. Luke briefly wondered how odd they must look. Two grown boys chasing a little bunny.

 

“Ha! I got a nice one!” Ashton cheered, smirking in satisfaction.  
  
“What? No way!” Luke protested, coming to a stop. Ashton was admittedly faster than he and Luke found himself a good distance away from the boy.  
  
“I can’t wait to eat that burg-hey wait a minute. There’s no memory card in here. _Luke_.” Ashton said, crossing his arms and handing the blonde his camera to see for himself. Luke blushed up in embarrassment when realizing that he never put it inside the camera. Sheepishly, the blonde rubbed the back of his neck and gave Ashton a guilty smile.  
  
“So I might have sorta forgotten it back on the bench.” Luke admitted. Ashton gave him a ‘bruh’ face.  
  
“Dude, in all my 23 years of living, no one’s done anything this ridiculous. Chase a bunny with a camera that doesn’t have a memory card.” Ashton said, laughing amusedly.

  
“You’re 23?” Luke questioned, taken aback. He thought Ashton was his age, maybe a year younger. Then again, Luke himself was really tall, making him look older.  


“Yeah man, you?” Ashton asked, cocking his head to the side.

 

“I’m 19, almost 20.” Luke answered and it was now Ashton’s turn to look surprised.  
  
“I thought you were at _least_ 22.” Ashton said, but then shrugged. “Well let’s get that memory card and find Harey so we can get that picture.” He said, starting back to where they came from.  
  
“Wait, you still want to do it? I thought I would’ve irritated you off by now.” Luke says in shock, moving so he and Ashton were walking side by side.

  
“Eh, I’ve got two younger siblings so I’m used to screw ups like these honestly.” Ashton said, teasing lilt in his hazel eyes.  
  
“Pft, whatever.” Luke said, nudging Ashton, but inside he was embarrassed that he forgot something so important when taking pictures. That was a rookie’s mistake.  
  
“So you a full fledge photographer or you just trying to win this one contest?” Ashton asks seeing as they had a ways to go before the bench would even come into view.  
  
“I’m a full-fledged photographer…I guess.” Luke said, squinting. Ashton gave him a confused look. “I mean, I want to be, but my mom says it won’t help me out in the long run and I get it. She’s not being unsupportive or anything. She’s just being realistic.” Luke sighed, plopping down on the floor.  
  
“Hey, you good?” Ashton asks, plopping down right next to the taller boy.  
  
“Yeah. Just…maybe this whole thing is kind of pointless. Let’s just call it quits. I’ll still buy you that burger.” Luke offers.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t meant to put you down. I was just asking, you know?” Ashton says, looking rather guilty. Luke smiled sadly.  
  
“It’s not your fault. I just thought maybe if I got that picture and won the contest, it would mean I had a chance. It was sort of my flip a coin thing. I guess I got my answer.” Luke says, shaking his head and offering Ashton a hand up. The older boy took it and they continued walking back.

 

“When did you need the photo by?” Ashton asked, hands in his pockets.  
  
“Well, I needed to submit it in a week, but technically I should turn it in by this Friday.” Luke says.  
  
“Well there’s still time then. Why not keep trying?” Ashton asks, putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m just not in the mood right now and besides, maybe Harey is a sign that I should fall back to one of my backup career plans.” Luke said offhandedly.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to change your mind, huh?” Ashton asked with a bittersweet smile. He didn’t to make the poor guy give up on his passion.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Luke agreed, looking a bit happier when seeing that his memory card was still on the bench where he had left it.  
  
“But enough of that. Where’d you want that burger from?” Luke asked with a brighter look. Ashton gave a smile of his own in response. Luke just had that kind of smile that you found yourself smiling back at involuntarily.

  
“KFC sounds good.” Ashton said and they were off.

 

“Lucas Robert Hemmings!” A voice shouted when they crossed the street. Luke jumped three feet in the air, his camera bouncing along with him. Ashton’s attention was also caught and the pair turned to see a fairly pale boy with dyed blue hair and an eyebrow piercing.  
  
“M-Michael?” Luke asked, looking a little lost.  
  
“You know that guy?” Ashton whispered. He didn’t picture bubby and childish Luke to be hanging out with punks.  
  
“Yeah, he’s my brother.” Luke whispered back quickly seeing as Michael was stalking over to them with angry eyes. Ashton’s eyes bulged because wow, how was this tough and rough around the edges looking punk related to a sweet angelic looking boy like Luke?

  
“What’s up?” Luke asked weakly, hoping that a charming smile would ease up Michael’s anger.

  
“Want to explain to me why Jack and I found your camera in the trashcan with water pouring out the sides?” Michael asked sarcastically.  
  
“Mikey, I’m with a friend right now.” Luke pleaded through clenched teeth.  
  
“Oh I’m sure he doesn’t mind, do you?” Michael asked rhetorically in Ashton’s direction, who shook his head in response. “See, now go on and explain.” Michael snapped.  
  
“I-I sort of fell into the pond.” Luke said shamefully, head down and lip wobbling.  
  
“You _what_?! Lucas, you can’t be so reckless!” Michael scolded, making Luke feel smaller than normal. Ashton looked super awkward at the moment. He was torn between wanting to help Luke out and not wanting to face his older brother’s wrath.

  
“Well that’s why I got the warranty.” Luke replied quietly, fiddling his fingers together. Apparently that wasn’t the right answer though, because Michael only narrowed his eyes.

 

“Is that really what you meant to say? You’re wasting money on these hopeless hobbies that you, me, Jack, _and_ mom and dad know aren’t going to get you anywhere Luke! We’re okay with you doing this for fun, but you need to start focusing on more important things than this.” Michael scolded, yanking the camera off of Luke’s neck. Luke gasped and reached for it, but Michael held it away and pressed a hand to his younger brother’s chest to hold him in place.  
  
“Mikey come on, give it back!” Luke whined, making grabby hands in the camera’s direction. But Michael wasn’t budging. Rather, he wagged a finger in Luke’s direction.  
  
“I need your word Luke. You’ll start studying something worthwhile in college.” Michael reasoned, looking beyond serious. Luke pouted, but then something snapped in him. Who was Michael to be making deals like this with him?

 

“You’re one to talk! You’re so f-full of it!” Luke yelled. 

  
“Keep at it Luke. I dare you.” Michael challenged, jaw hardening. Ashton at this point tried to break up the argument, but his pleas went under deaf ears.

  
“You didn’t even bother _going_ to college!” Luke went on, feeling extremely guilty the second after he blurted out that confidential information. Michael shook his head in disgust with his brother and turned to go home, but Luke stopped him.  
  
“Mikey wait, I’m sorry.” Luke tried, biting his lip. To his surprise, Michael smiled and waved it off.  
  
“You’re taking this oddly well.” Luke said cautiously. Michael then eyed the camera in his hand and sent it to the floor with all the strength he could muster, not looking the faintest bit remorseful. Luke gasped and shrieked when the lens shattered and black pieces went spiraling in all different directions.

 

“Dude.” Ashton said in disbelief, shaking his head at Michael.

  
“Why did you do that?!” Luke shouted, still processing the situation. Michael shrugged.  
  
“Sorry.” he said, mocking Luke’s tone from earlier. Luke’s lip trembled something fierce and tears poured out of his eyes.  
  
“Don’t cry over spilt milk.” Michael sneered. Luke’s face held distrust and hatred as he pushed past Michael and back in the direction of the park he and Ashton just came from.

  
“What kind of brother are you?” Ashton asked, glaring at the blue haired boy.  
  
“He needs to stop living in fantasies. I’m only speeding up the process.” Michael replied emotionlessly, walking in the opposite direction of where Luke had gone. Ashton sighed and followed after Luke.

 

…

The blonde in the meantime had been running for so long, he wasn’t sure how far into the meadow he had gone. Rubbing his blotchy and stung stayed eyes, he sniffled away the last bit of sadness. He collapsed into the flowers and grass to look up at the sky.

  
Just as Luke was beginning to doze off to the smell of lilacs and pinewood, a rustling was heard, startling him.

  
“Who’s there?” The blonde asked hesitantly, going in a guarded stance. He propped himself more upright and saw that it was nothing more than a bunny. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the bunny was familiar.

  
“Harey.” Luke called, voice neutral. It was then that Luke noticed his bunny was limping a bit. Feeling for the creature, Luke backed up so as to maintain a decent distance from the animal. Harey twitched his bubblegum pink nose vigorously and slowly limped over to where Luke was, confusing the blonde. He watched quietly as Harey attempted to eat some of the grass, but his wounded leg prevented him from leaning down to get to it. Luke yanked some grass out of the ground and carefully held it out to Harey who sniffed it thoroughly before snatching it out of Luke’s hand with his mouth. Luke giggled when seeing Harey’s cheeks move animatedly as he chewed. He instinctively reached for his camera, but frowned when he saw it wasn’t there and remembered why.   
  
“Stupid Michael.” He mumbled in a tiny voice, catching Harey’s attention. The bunny cocked its head to the side like it had no idea what Luke was sad about when they were surrounded by grass for miles.

 

For a while it was peaceful again and Luke found bliss in the meadow regardless of the fact he was sans camera. Then, it all vanished. Harey’s pupils widened and he squeaked in misery, why? Luke didn’t know.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, peeking over the grass to see a stray dog that was inching forward slowly, clearly about to pounce on Harey. That must have been what made his leg messed up and the cause of the poor bunny’s discomfort. Maybe it was also the reason that Harey had a scar on his left eye. The dog was actually quite small. Probably still a puppy and it has really thick black and white fur. Its eyes were a striking blue, like Luke’s own in a way.

  
“Don’t worry Harey, I’ll protect you.” Luke said bravely, standing up on his feet and ready to take the dog down. The dog growled upon seeing Luke, but the blonde wasn’t going to run away from this problem.  
  
“Back up!” He said to the dog who growled harder. Luke frowned when Harey’s squeaking got louder and he started to sound like he was crying.

  
And then Luke thought of an idea. He eyed a stick on the ground and without breaking eye contact with the dog, he picked it up, waving it around the puppy’s head. All at once, the dog’s violent stance turned playful and his tongue poked out in eager.  
  
“You like the stick?” Luke asked, smiling himself now. The dog nodded, wagging his tail rapidly. Luke threw the stick as far as he could, watching it go down the hill and a ways away. He sighed in relief when the dog went after it.    


“Now to hide you.” Luke said, trying to think quickly. Harey nudged his head toward the right and Luke squinted to see a bunny burrow not far from where they were. Carefully, he eased Harey into his arms and carried the bunny over to the burrow and his mouth went agape when seeing a bushel of bunnies all around the area. Slowly, he set Harey down and saw two much larger bunnies hop near it, distrust toward Luke in their eyes. He understood, so he backed up slowly and made his way back to the middle of the park.  
  
“Luke! There you are!” Ashton’s voice called, the boy panting when he reached Luke.  
  
“You were looking for me?” Luke asked in confusion. Ashton blushed at that, not thinking about how it must have looked.

  
“Well it’s just that you seemed pretty upset. I didn’t think you should be alone.” Ashton said, scratching the back of his head.

  
“I’m fine.” Luke said tight lipped.  
  
“That was a dick move, what your brother did. I’m sorry.” Ashton offered.  
  
“It’s in the past.” Luke shrugged.  
  
“That doesn’t make it hurt less.” Ashton said, placing a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder. “I know this is a longshot, but you wanna come to my place? I can make you that dinner at my apartment.” He offered.

  
“But you didn’t lose the bet.” Luke said.  
  
“This isn’t about a bet Luke. I’m offering as a friend.” Ashton said.  
  
“That actually does sound really nice.” Luke grinned, nodding slowly.  
  
“Great so-holy shit! Dog!” Ashton cried, pointing at the puppy Luke had protected Harey from earlier.  
  
“You!” Luke said accusingly. The puppy however innocently took the stick to Luke and seemed to be look for praising. Luke never had a dog before, but patted its head awkwardly and offered it a ‘good boy’.

  
“There! It went this way!” A voice called, rushing over to where Ashton and Luke and the dog were.

  
“Wow, hey what do you think you’re doing?!” Luke cried out, seeing men in blue uniforms muffle the dog, causing him to whine and cry out.

  
“We’ve been getting reports on a stray dog harassing people in this park. We’re taking it back to animal control to be euthanized.” One of the men explained to Luke. Ashton’s eyes widened at this.  
  
“He’s not a stray!” Luke blurted. Without thinking, he continued on “it’s mine. I’ve been looking for him!”

 

“You have?” The man asked unsurely, raising an eyebrow. Even Ashton looked caught off guard.  
  
“Yeah, see. He knows me.” Luke said, going to the dog and sweet talking it. Luckily, the dog pawed at Luke and whined to be near him.  
  
“Why doesn’t he have a collar?” The man asked sternly, slowly going to un-muffle the puppy.  
  
“It fell off obviously.” Luke said sassily. “Now I’ll just take him home and put his new one on.” Luke said, hugging the dog close to him. The men shrugged at each other and made Luke promise to leash it before they took their leave.  
  
“I didn’t know you had a dog.” Ashton said, smiling at the dog now that he knew it was tame.  
  
“I don’t.” Luke answered with a guilty frown. Ashton’s guard toward the puppy was back up and he backed away from it.  
  
“What?! Then how does it know you?” Ashton asked, seeing how the dog was shamelessly eating up all of the attention and love Luke was giving it.

 

“I stopped him from killing Harey?” Luke said, not looking at Ashton.

 

“Right and because it almost mauled your bunny, you decided to take pity on it.” Ashton concluded sarcastically.  
  
“I couldn’t just let animal control kill it! Besides, it’s just in his instincts. He’s not really a murderer. Are you boy?” Luke asked animatedly, rubbing behind the dog’s ears and laughing when the dog barked happily, pinning Luke down on the floor before attacking his face with licks.  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Ashton sighed.  
  
“I mean look at the guy, isn’t he sweet?” Luke insisted, pushing the dog toward a hesitant Ashton. The dog held its paw out to the older boy who reluctantly admitted that was pretty cute. “Plus, I’ve always wanted a pet.” Luke went on.  
  
“Alright, alright I get it. I guess you have a dog now.” Ashton gave in. Luke chuckled nervously and twiddled his fingers together.  
  
“Right. See about that…My parents won’t let me keep an animal so I was hoping you’d watch him for me for a while?” Luke asked with a grin so wide, the dog was barking in excitement. Ashton however, wasn’t so happy.  
  
“Pardon?” He asked Luke with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“If I recall correctly, you did mention you lived in an apartment. That means you live alone.” Luke started, but Ashton was frantically shaking his head.  
  
“Oh please Ashton. Pretty please? It’s just until I can find a proper home for him. I’ll start asking right away. Maybe my friend Calum will want him!” Luke begged, going on his knees. The dog pulled a puppy face, making Ashton groan.

  
“Oh fine! But two weeks tops.” Ashton says firmly.  
  
“Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!” Luke cheered, hugging Ashton tight before leading the dog outside of the park.

 

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for the good of the dog.” Ashton made clear, but Luke was too invested in getting the dog to follow him around.  
  
“C’mon, lead the way.” Luke insisted, grinning like a little boy in Christmas.

  
“The things I do for love.” Ashton muttered to where Luke couldn’t hear. He sighed, leading Luke to his apartment complex. 

 

-

 

“Nice place.” Luke complimented, taking in the interior. It was gray carpeted and mahogany counters and everything Luke wished for one day.

  
“Even nicer that they let you keep pets, eh?” Ashton chuckled, shutting the door.  
  
“Yeah, now c’mon. We still have to name the guy. Don’t we boy?” Luke asked the dog eagerly, sitting on the floor and giggling all over when it licked at his face happily. Ashton laughed too, but for a different reason.

  
“Oh shove off. You’d use a baby tone if you loved him like I did.” Luke defended with pink cheeks.

 

“It’s not that. It’s just…the dog is a girl Luke.” Ashton snickered. Luke widened his eyes and looked at the dog in a new light.

  
“You’re a girl?” He asked the dog who barked in response.  
  
“The point is, we need to name _her_.” Ashton points out, moving to sit on the couch. He watched fondly as Luke cuddled up with her.  
  
“How about Strawberry?” Luke suggested. The dog growled in protest, making Luke throw his hands up in surrender. “Maybe not.” He spoke with a small laugh.  
  
“Molly?” Ashton offered, but got a growl at his choice of name as well.  
  
“Oh! How about Peaches?” Luke asks with a hopeful grin, but deflating it when the dog didn’t seem so fond.  
  
“What’s with you and fruit names?” Ashton asked with a shake of his head.  
  
“I think fruit names are cute, don’t you?” Luke asked.  
  
“Not particularly, no.” Ashton answered.

  
“Well Starfruit does, dontcha girl?” Luke asked in his baby voice, fist pumping in victory when the dog barked in agreement.  
  
“Perfect. I have a dog named Starfruit living in my apartment with me.” Ashton grumbled.  
  
“Star for short.” Luke chimed in, moving to sit on the couch next to Ashton.

  
“That’s a little better.” Ashton sighed, yawning tiredly.

  
“Wow, I’ve really tired you out, huh?” Luke asked, looking guilty now.  
  
“Don’t worry about it Luke. I’ve yet to make you dinner as it is.” Ashton assured.

  
“How about I grab some burgers and bring them back here and you cook for me another day?” Luke offered. “I could even grab some dog food for Star.”  
  
“That actually sounds perfect. I’ll take her for a walk while you’re gone.” Ashton decided. “Bring a leash on your way back as well.” he instructed.  
  
“Alright then. Meet back in twenty. Be good to Ashton, okay Star?” Luke spoke, kneeling to the dog’s level. She whined when realizing Luke was leaving her, but settled for a lasting hug before they parted ways.

 

-

 

Bag of burgers in hand, Luke knocked on the apartment door, hoping Ashton was already back. It would’ve been awkward just waiting for him.  
  
“You’re back quick.” Ashton said, opening the door.  
  
“Why do you sound so out of breath?” Luke questioned, walking in and placing the bag on Ashton’s coffee table.  
  
“Oh that. Uh, Star kind of walked _me_ out there.” Ashton said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. A move Luke all too familiarly connected with lying.

 

“Right. Well, I got the burgers and I wasn’t sure what soft drink you liked so I just got a Sprite.” Luke said, handing Ashton one of the cups in his hands.  
  
“Most people would’ve gone with a Coke, no?” Ashton said, eyeing the Sprite with distaste.  
  
“You don’t like Sprite.” Luke concluded with a frown.  
  
“It smells like bathroom cleaners.” Ashton admits. “But I’ll manage.” He says to make Luke feel better.  
  
“You like Fanta?” Luke asked hopefully.

  
“It’s my favorite.” Ashton says, quirking a brow. Luke smiled and offered the orange drink to Ashton who traded with Luke.  
  
“All better.” Luke announced. Before he could go to dive into his burger however, Star knocked into him, effectively sending him down on the floor. Luckily, it was carpet.  
  
“Starfruit!” He said, beamed when the dog seemed to have missed him in the short time he was gone.  
  
“Ugh, she’s so annoying Luke I swear. She wouldn’t stop whining the whole time we were out. It’s like she wanted you and wouldn’t stop until she found you again.” Ashton said in annoyance.  
  
“You’re just jealous because she doesn’t love _you_.” Luke said, huffing.  
  
“Not true.” Ashton said dryly, digging into his burger. Luke poured Star some food in the meantime and wow was the girl hungry. She began downing food like it was her first time eating.

  
“Anyways, it’s getting really late and my mom’s probably wondering where I am by now. Plus, I still have to face Michael, so I should really get going.” Luke said, frowning at the memory of what happened earlier. The nature expo was a complete lost cause at this point.

  
“Oh.” Ashton said, sounding upset to Luke’s surprise. Was it possible he was feeling the same Luke was? The blonde shook his head. There was no way.  
  
“Wait! Before you go, I needed to give you something.” Ashton said, rushing into a room Luke assumed was his. Luke cocked his head to the side, wondering what Ashton could possibly be giving him. While he waited, Star had emptied her bowl and pawed her way to Luke, plopping into his lap.

  
“You made this day worthwhile Star.” He whispered to the puppy, kissing her forehead. “Well, you and Ash.” He adds, smiling when the older boy returned.  
  
“I just thought you needed a pick me up.” Ashton explains, handing Luke the folder. The blonde eyed it in confusion.  
  
“What is it? Homework? Oh wait, are you going to be cliché and have written me a song? You did say you were a songwriter.” Luke joked, wagging the folder back and forth. Ashton chuckled, crossing his arms.

  
“Perhaps another day I’ll write you a song, but today isn’t that day.” Ashton responded. Luke noticed he was nervous and found himself getting more curious as to what was in the folder.  
  
“Can I open it now or do you want me to wait until I get home?” Luke asked.  
  
“You can open it now.” Ashton said, but sounded more nervous. Luke decided to go for it and he slowly opened the folder to reveal photos. Photos of Harey sleeping with his family. Countless photos of him and other bunnies and basically the entire burrow Luke had located earlier. He dropped the folder in shock, jaw dropped.  
  
“H-how? W-when? What?” Luke stuttered, not believing his eyes. Ashton shyly held up an old-time camera. One that developed photos immediately after they were taken.

  
“I may have done more than just walked Star.” Ashton said sheepishly. Luke beamed so side, his dimple popped out prominently and his lips hurt.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you had a camera!” Luke exclaimed.  
  
“You never asked.” Ashton shrugged.  
  
“Why did you do this?” Luke asked Ashton, still not really believing it. An almost stranger agreed to house a dog for him _and_ got him photos he’d been spending weeks trying to get.

 

“Like I said, you could use a pick-me-up.” Ashton repeated.  
  
“Thank you.” Luke said, blinking back emotions swirling around his eyes. He gathered the photos and placed them in his folder neatly before closing it carefully.

  
“It was no big deal.” Ashton said offhandedly, but Luke knew it was. It really was. It was then that Luke realized how close he and Ashton were standing. It was the perfect timing, it was dark out with faint light in Ashton’s apartment, and the mood was set.  
  
“Kiss me.” Luke whispered, eyes closed in fear of rejection. That negative feeling never came. Instead, Ashton’s warm lips met Luke’s and they danced in harmony. Ashton eventually pulled back, leaving a small smacking sound to resonate in the air.   

 

“Wow.” Luke breathed, smiling stupidly. He’d be embarrassed, but Ashton was doing the same thing.

  
“Yeah. Major wow.” Ashton said, putting emphasis on the ‘w’ rather than the ‘o’ like Luke did.

  
“Is it wow or wow?” Luke asked jokingly, giggling when Ashton shook his head fondly.

  
“So I’ll see you and Star tomorrow?” Luke asked with a hopeful smile.

  
“I’ll be here, cooking for you.” Ashton answered.

  
“Okay.” Luke said dreamily, eyes glazed with something infatuated. 

  
“Great.” Ashton replied, a haze of dreaminess slipping into his own voice.

  
“No goodbye kiss?” Luke asked with a playful smile. He giggled when Ashton kissed him once more and bade him goodbye.

  
“Night Ash.”

  
“Good night Luke.”  
  
   

 


	2. Fights and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Grace asked me to continue this so I just wrote a little something else to go with it. it's mostly fluff honestly.

Luke lit up when he saw Ashton walking toward him at their meeting spot; a random bench at the park. He shot up from where he was sitting and rushed over to the older boy who had an amused smiled and outstretched his arms for an oncoming hug…but Luke had other plans. He bent down and cuddled up to the dog. Ashton’s smile fell and he now sported a grumpy look.  
  
“Star! Did you miss me girl? Did ya? I missed youuuu.” He sang cutely, giggling when Star licked at his arms and face a bit.

  
“You saw her like three days ago.” Ashton grumbled sourly.

  
“I saw you three days ago too. And that’s like _years_ in dog time.” Luke defends, Star barking to back him up. “See, she knows. She understands me.” Luke says dramatically, laughing loudly when Star tackled him down to the ground and wagged her tail animatedly.  
  
“All right, don’t kill my boyfriend Starfruit.” Ashton chided, pulling the large dog away a bit for Luke to stand up with a hint of a blush.  
  
“B-boyfriend?” Luke asks shyly, shuffling his feet together and smiling adorably.  
  
“Oh, were we not?...Is that okay?” Ashton asks, looking a bit nervous. Luke beamed at that and nodded.  
  
“More than okay. Boyfriend.” He giggled, rubbing his nose with Ashton’s.  
  
“Okay, stop being so damn adorable. There’s gotta be a limit.” Ashton says, smiling fondly at the bubbly blonde.  
  
“M’not adorable. I’m sexy.” Luke insists, puffing out his chest. Star barked in protest, making Ashton laugh.  
  
“Traitor!” He yelled at the dog who only cocked her head to the side innocently and panted.  
  
“She just knows the truth. You’re an adorable man child.” Ashton teases, poking Luke’s nose with his finger.  
  
“Am not. I could totally knock you out if I wanted.” Luke insists, flexing his biceps. Ashton let out a full barrel of laughter at that. Luke dropped his jaw and cracked his knuckles. “You don’t believe me.” He accuses, squaring up his shoulders.

  
“You couldn’t beat Star earlier.” Ashton laughs, tying her to the bench. He figured Luke wouldn’t let up on the matter.

  
“I wasn’t trying. She’s sweet, unlike you.” Luke retorts childishly, sticking his tongue out for good measure.

 

“Hey, I’m plenty sweet. I worked my ass off for those bunny photos.” Ashton reminds him, making Luke smile at the memory. He thinks that was the moment he decided he’d grow to love Ashton Irwin.  
  
“Sweet or not, I’m beating your ass.” Luke announces.  
  
“Alright blondie you’re on. But you should know that I’m a professional kickboxer.” Ashton reveals.  
  
“Did you quote SpongeBob?” Luke asks in disbelief.

  
“Maybe.” Ashton shrugs, and wow Luke got kind of nervous because well…one of Ashton’s biceps was bigger than both of his combined.  
  
“I’ll still let you back out.” Ashton offers mockingly, but Luke glares and shakes his head.

  
“In your dream noodle head.” Luke fires back, and it starts. Luke went to grab for Ashton’s arms, but Ashton foresaw it and instead hugged Luke from behind and fell back, bringing Luke down with him. Luke tried to squirm out of his hold, but Ashton quickly pinned him down underneath him and smirked proudly. Luke wasn’t giving up yet though. He squirmed and wiggled and eventually escaped Ashton, but the older boy had him pinned again, this time to a tree and smirked once more.  
  
“Had enough yet babe?” Ashton asks sweetly, chuckling when Luke pouted, still trying to free himself.

  
“You’re mean.” Luke says petulantly, unable to cross his arms because Ashton had them pinned above him. Ashton shook his head fondly before pressing their lips together.  
  
“Am I still mean?” Ashton teased.  
  
“No. Now you’re being a tease.” Luke complained. And so Ashton kissed him again, finally releasing the younger boy’s hands as they settled into Ashton’s hair, tugging and pulling as the kiss got deeper.  
  
“A-Ash?” Luke asks, breathless between the making out.  
  
“Yeah?” Ashton asks, seeming upset that Luke stopped.  
  
“Do you hear that?” Luke asks, looking worried.  
  
“No, what?” Ashton asks, confused.  
  
“Exactly, where’s Star?!” Luke says, raising his voice. They turn to the bench and see that the dog is missing. Luke immediately panics and Ashton tries to calm him down.

  
“Relax Luke. Breathe for me baby. That’s it. In and out. We’ll find her. She couldn’t have gone far.” Ashton assured, rubbing Luke’s back.  
  
“What if we can’t.” Luke asks, lip wobbling.

  
“That’s not a thought to consider because we will. Okay?” Ashton asks sternly. Luke nods slowly, sniffling and getting up.  
  
“M’sorry. I’m just a big baby. This is like the second time you’ve seen me cry.” Luke says with a weak chuckle, sniffing away his tears.

  
“I think it’s adorable. Don’t be afraid to cry in front of me. Now let’s find Star so you won’t have a reason to be sad, alright?” Ashton says. Luke nods, grateful that Ashton is so perfect and they’re off.

 

…

 

“Haven’t we already passed this clearing already?” Luke asks. They’ve been searching for ten minutes now with no luck. Unless Star left the park, they should’ve found her by now.  
  
“Nonsense. I’m sure she’s around here somewhere though.” Ashton says, mostly to himself.

  
“We have.” Luke insists. “I remember these flowers.” He points out.  
  
“Luke, we haven’t. Don’t dwell on unimportant things like that.” Ashton says offhandedly. Luke frowned and put his hands on his hips.  
  
“We have Ashton. I know we have. You don’t know where you’re going. Just admit that we’re lost and nowhere near finding Star.” Luke says, raising his voice. Ashton tenses at that and then turns around to face Luke.  
  
“Don’t raise your voice at me. I know where we’re going.” He says, clearly irritated. Well too bad because Luke was too.

 

“Oh really? Because I think I know this park better than you do. I come here more often.” Luke says, frustration coming into his voice.  
  
“Well if I need to know where a lake you fell into like a klutz is, I’ll hit you up.” Ashton retaliates, sarcasm lacing his voice.  
  
“At least I’m trying to do something logical here! You’re just walking around in circles like an idiot! Luke says, cheeks red in humiliation. Ashton knew he was insecure about his clumsiness. Why would he say that?  
  
“Well at least _I_ don’t-oh god. What are we doing?” Ashton asks, anger fading and tiredness overtaking it.

  
“Huh?” Luke asks. He was sure Ashton was going to call him out for being a baby or something. What changed his mind?  
  
“Luke, now is not the time to be fighting. Actually, we shouldn’t ever fight. It’s not healthy. I don’t want to say anything else I’ll regret right now, so let’s drop it. I’m sorry.” Ashton says, grabbing Luke’s and looking sincere. Luke melted at his gaze and forced tears back. He wouldn’t cry this time.  
  
“I’m sorry too. I got impatient and it’s not your fault Star is gone.” Luke says, leaning into Ashton for a comforting embrace. A few seconds later, Luke feels something in his hair and pulls back to see Ashton grinning goofily.  
  
“Now we know that we’ve seen these flowers.” Ashton explains, taking a picture of Luke and showing him. The blonde smiled. Ashton had placed the flower in his hair.  
  
“You’re the most romantic boy I’ve ever met.” Luke half teased, half gushed.

  
“So I’ve been told.” Ashton says haughtily.

  
“By who?” Luke asks, mock jealousy rising.  
  
“Heh, no one but you baby.” Ashton says, pressing kisses to his face. Luke giggles and grabs Ashton’s hand before leading him the opposite direction they were going in. Not minutes after, Star came barreling to them and Luke sighed in relief.  
  
“We’re going to last, right Ash?” Luke asks as they walk to Ashton’s apartment.  
  
“Of course.” Ashton says as though it were obvious. Luke smiles, enjoying the moment.    


	3. Parks, pessimism, and perfection

Luke checked the time only to see that he'd been sulking for about sixteen minutes now. Sighing, he leaned his head the opposite direction it was previously in and sulked some more. His eyes were all bloodshot from silently crying them out and his blonde hair was disheveled from running his hands through it frantically. He could still remember the way Michael acted toward him not too long ago. 

 

_'Luke how many time do I have to tell you to get your worthless ass up and do something worthwhile?!" Michael yelled angrily, balling his hands into fists. Luke gulped and crouched in on himself to lessen the blow his brothers words had on him.  
_

_  
"I'm not worthless Mikey! I just-_

__  
"Don't talk back to me! I'm going to tell mom and then you're going to be sorry!" Michael interrupted, nearing the poor _cowering blonde who wanted to cry._  


_  
"No please don't tell her!" Luke begged, voice cracking. If previous experiences had taught the small blonde anything, it was that it was Michael's word over his in this household. Oh how he wished Jack were home. Jack listened. Michael only tattled to their mom about everything and she always took his side, punishing Luke sometimes with the threat of not getting dinner. Those were the worst nights._

 

_"Then stop being a little bitch and go fetch the groceries!" Michael hollered, yanking Luke up by his bony arm and pushing him out the door. Luke sniffled as he was kicked out and wanted to just bawl on the spot. Their mom had given Michael the credit card and asked him to get groceries. Now Luke had to spend his own money on them while Michael went out to buy who knows what the credit card. Luke only hoped he had enough on him because he wouldn't dare go back inside the house while Michael was in there. No. Instead, the pitiful blonde's legs found their way to the park where he often went to escape the emotional pain Michael always caused him._

 

Luke sighed again and sighed once more after because how many times could he sigh? He had just huddled his legs together and buried his head inside when he heard familiar footsteps and relaxed when realizing they weren't Michael's. 

  
  
"Hey blondie. Fancy seeing you here even though you're at the park nearly all the time every day." his boyfriend teased. Luke looked up from his huddled position and gave Ashton a weak smile at the teasing even though when he thought about it, Ashton was right and that saddened him. He was always at the park because Michael upset him and he had nowhere else to go.  
  


"Just got tired is all." Luke replied, cursing himself for how horribly wrecked and broken his voice came out. Ashton noticed right away and frowned. He reached for Luke's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.   
  
"Luke what happened?" He asked, concerned. His eyebrows furrowed like he wasn't sure what the blonde might say. Luke's heart raced like it always did when Ashton touched him.

  
"It's stupid." Luke tried waving off. 

  
"C'mon blondie, you can tell me." Ashton insisted, sad that Luke was acting rather closed off. Luke hesitated, but decided he kind of wanted to tell Ashton everything. And so he did. All the way from how he was minding his own business to when Michael kicked him out. When he was done, Ashton seemed to be battling with himself over what question he should ask first. 

  
"Luke, tell me this doesn't happen often." Ashton pleaded, still holding onto his boyfriend's hand. Luke mumbled something in response which Ashton asked to be repeated. 

  
"Nearly every day." Luke says again.

  
"WHAT?!" Ashton asks, looking furious. Luke flinches at the tone so Ashton tries to calm down, but he couldn't stand the thought of someone mistreating his angel of a boyfriend in such a way. 

 

"I knew Michael was a dick because of the camera thing that time, but I had no idea he was this bad." Ashton mutters angrily.   
  


"I just...I wish he'd give me a chance, but he always does this and then I run away like a baby." Luke says softly, belittling himself. Ashton just realized something and almost grew angrier.

 

"Wait, so the reason you're at the park all the time is because he keeps kicking you out and putting you down?!" Ashton asks, scared to know the answer. Luke bites his lip and stays quiet. He didn't want to answer in fear of Ashton getting madder.   
  
  


"I have no where else to go." Luke says finally after some forever of silence passes.

 

"Luke you can't keep taking this! You don't deserve what your family does to you." Ashton tries to reason, but Luke begins pleading with his eyes.   
  
  


"Please Ash, can we talk about anything else?" Luke begs. Ashton looks like he wants to prod further, but respects Luke's wishes and nods reluctantly.   
  
  


"I could go for some ice cream?" Ashton offers. Luke pipes up at that and nods eagerly, getting up off of the bench, having to let go of Ashton's hand in the process. The curly haired boy chuckled at Luke's excitement and followed him. 

 

-

 

Luke smiled at the ten dollar bill Ashton handed him. It may seem like something small to others, but to Luke it meant the world. Ashton insisted he'd pay for the ice cream as long as Luke was the one who ordered and carried it to their table.

  
"What can I get for you?" The guy behind the counter asks with a charming smile. Luke smiled back, needing some happiness for now.  
  
  
"One chocolate and one strawberry please." Luke says, waiting for the guy to scoop it out and then paying him.   
  
  


"So which one is yours?" The guy asks conversationally.   
  
  


"Strawberry." Luke replies with a smile, reaching for the cones. The guy grins boyishly and hands Luke the cones along with more change than Luke was due. The blonde looked up, confused, but the guy just winked.   
  
  


"That one is on the house." he insists. Luke, oblivious to the obvious flirting smiles moves to read the guy's name tag and sees Oliver tacked on to it.  
  
  
"Thank you Oliver. I kind of needed a pick me up." Luke says gratefully.   
  
  
"No problem blondie. Can I get your name?" Oliver asks, gazing at Luke with his hazel eyes.   
  
  
"I'm Luke." The blonde replies, feeling a bit weird about being called blondie by someone other than Ashton.   
  
  


"What's taking so long Luke?" Ashton asks, walking up with a smile at how cute Luke looked holding ice cream. Call him crazy, but Ashton thought Luke looked cute doing anything. 

 

"Here Ash. Look, Oliver gave mine for free." Luke beamed, showing Ashton. 

 

"Oliver?" Ashton asks, wrinkling his nose. Said boy waved to Ashton from behind the counter.

  
"Yeah, he's really nice." Luke goes on, not noticing the tense look Ashton got all of a sudden.   
  
  
"So Luke, can I call you sometime?" Oliver flirts some more, unaware that Ashton is Luke's boyfriend. 

  
"No you cannot." Ashton says with jealously. "Leave us the hell alone, he is NOT interested in you." He continues, ignoring Luke's appalled look. Oliver looked like a kicked puppy and he just stood there and took Ashton's harsh words. Luke was in complete shock and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.   
  
  
"I'm so sorry Oliver." Luke apologizes for Ashton immediately, slapping a five dollar bill on the counter and ushering Ashton out of there before he could feel more guilty about Oliver's wounded look.

  
"What was that?!" Luke asks, shocked. He'd never seen Ashton so crazy mean before. He never expected his sweet boyfriend to be so rude to someone. 

  
"What do you mean what was that?! That guy was totally flirting with you!" Ashton said, jealousy dripping out of his tone faster than his ice cream cone. Luke dropped his jaw.   
  
  
"He was?" The blonde asked, not completely sold.  
  
  
"Of course he was Luke oh my gosh. He gave you free ice cream and wanted your number!" Ashton cried out.   
  
  


"Okay fine maybe he was, but you didn't have to be so rude to him. He didn't know you were my boyfriend. He probably wasn't the type to flirt with someone who was taken." Luke insists.   
  
  
"I don't get it. Why do you care so much about some random guy?" Ashton asked, lost. Luke frowned, looking at his feet which were tapping the floor slowly.  
  
  
"I just don't like seeing people sad. And that guy didn't deserve to be yelled at. You never know what someone is going through. That's all." Luke says shyly. And that's when Ashton realized why Luke was so bothered. He was constantly yelled at by Michael and there Ashton just did the same thing to some random guy who Luke thought was so nice for giving him a free ice cream cone.   
  
  
"I'm sorry Luke." Ashton apologized, feeling entirely guilty. Luke looked up, not expecting Ashton to have understood. He couldn't deny he was pleased.  
  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Now start eating your ice cream before it turns into soup." Luke says to lighten up the mood. Ashton smiles gratefully and wonders what he did to get such an empathetic boyfriend. No one else would bat an eye about some random cashier, but Luke was something else. He deserved the world and then some.

 

-

 

"Are we there yet Ash?" Luke complains, not liking being blindfolded. Ashton laughs at his impatience and promises it's not much longer.   
  
  
"Okay, you can look now." Ashton says, untying the blindfold. Luke opens his eyes to see a nice little picnic set up on a hill in the park where a view of the meadow was.  
  
  
"Oh wow." Luke breathed in awe, taking in the serenity of the place. "You did all this just for some date?" Luke asks in wonder. 

  
"Of course. You deserve the best." Ashton said easily, gesturing for the blonde to take a seat. He did so and glanced in happiness at the picnic basket that was seemingly overflowing with food. The blonde did his best to guise his hunger from not being given dinner the night before and only given a piece of bread to eat for today. Seeing this picnic lunch was a gift from heaven. Luke noticed a little jewelry box looking thing next to the basket and joking asked Ashton "Are you proposing Ash?"  
  
  
"Not exactly." Ashton laughs, following Luke's gaze to the box. He picked it up and handed it to the puzzled blonde. "Open it." Ashton said in amusement when he noticed Luke just staring at it. The blonde giggled nervously and opened the box, wondering what could be inside. What he saw made him drop the box before cursing internally and allowing himself to pick it up and wonder if this key was to what he thought it was to.

 

"Back at the park that day, you said you came to the park all the time because you had no where else to go. You're wrong. You do. You have the apartment." Ashton said nonchalantly. Like it was nothing he was giving Luke. The blonde was speechless and undeniably flattered and very much in love. Ashton had just handed him a key to happiness. 

  
"You...you called it  _the_ apartment." Luke breathed out, eyes a fresh crystal blue. 

  
"Well yeah. It's not just mine. You're welcome to come any time." Ashton says like he's not handing Luke a massive lifeline. 

  
"I think I'm in love with you." Luke whispers. Ashton widens his eyes at that and when Luke catches on to what he's just said, he does too. 

  
  
"I-I mean...can we pretend I didn't say that?" Luke asks, shutting his eyes closed. Ashton frowned and moved to give Luke a hug. 

  
  
"Hey, come on now look at me." Ashton said, lifting Luke's head up. The blonde looked miserable and Ashton hated how sad the blonde could get. 

  
  
"It's okay. I'm not mad Luke. God, why would anyone be mad about being told they're loved? It's fine. I'm flattered." Ashton says, rubbing Luke's back soothingly. 

  
"You are?" Luke asks, unsure. 

  
"Of course. It's always nice to hear that." Ashton assures, pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead. The blonde smiled sheepishly at that and hugged Ashton back full force, happy he now had another option other than running to the park when he was upset.

  
"You're the best." Luke mumbles into Ashton's chest.   
  


"Alright alright. now let's break into this food. I told you I'd cook for you one day." Ashton laughs with a wink, holding his cute smiley boyfriend close. Like was kind of perfect at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want.


End file.
